Doushite? Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Zen Hikari
Summary: So why did I fall in love with you?Our past.I can't return there anymore I thought it over Why couldn't I grab your hand and take you away? No matter how much time passes.You're supposed to be by my side  That won't happen anymore...


**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou © DBSK**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Doushite?**

**(Why Did I Falling In Love With You?)**

"Bagaimana?" Rukia bertanya sambil mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Tubuhnya kini berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen keperakan di bagian pinggang.

Sementara itu orang yang dimintai pendapat tidak segera menjawab, melainkan ia meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi menemaninya di meja kemudian berjalan menghampiri gadis yang masih sibuk mematut dirinya itu.

"Tidak buruk. Lumayanlah." Ujar orang itu dengan nada cuek.

Rukia hanya mendengus kesal mendengar itu, "komentar macam apa itu? Dasar kau ini! setidaknya pujilah aku sedikit!"

Sedangkan Ichigo yang mendengar omelan Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, sampai tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada gaun pengantin lain yang membalut manekin yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Rukia.."

"Apa!" jawaban ketus itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Rukia.

"Coba kau pakai itu."

Ichigo menunjuk gaun pengantin yang menarik perhatiannya.

**X.x**

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Rukia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan itu ketika ia keluar dari ruang ganti. Sekarang ia mengenakan gaun yang tadi ditunjuk Ichigo. Gaun itu panjangnya hanya sedikit di bawah lutut, menampakkan kaki jenjang Rukia yang kini berhias sepatu hak tinggi yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

Ichigo kembali mendekati Rukia dan ia dapat menangkap kilat cemas di mata violet itu. Setelah ia tepat berada di depan Rukia, Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata singkat, "sempurna."

Gadis itu kemudian menghembuskan napas lega, "kau ini selalu seenaknya saja. Kalau sampai yang ini kau bilang lumayan juga, lebih baik kau saja yang pakai gaun di pesta nanti!" omel Rukia dengan tidak lupa menambahkan delikan tajamnya pada ichigo yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Lalu, _tuxedo_-mu sendiri bagaimana? Sudah pas belum?"

Ichigo menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal."tidak tahu! Entah _tuxedo_ yang terlalu ketat di badan bisa dibilang pas atau tidak."

Rukia tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata penuh kekesalan dari pemuda _orange _itu, "sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh. Mereka sudah mengukurmu kan? Jadi tidak mungkin kekecilan, kau saja yang tidak biasa memakainya."

"Tapi aku jadi susah bergerak 'kan?"

Percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh suara pegawai butik yang bertanya.

"Anda jadi mengambil gaun yang mana, Nona?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Yang ini saja." Jawab Rukia mantap.

**x****xxx**

Kali ini Ichigo memilh mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam. Dengan ujung matanya, ia lirikRukia yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Raut wajah gadis itu tampak begitu lelah.

Ichigo kembali fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya, sampai ia melihat sebuah mobil penjual es krim di pinggir jalan. Cepat-cepat ia hentikan mobilnya dan segera menghampiri penjual es krim itu, tidak menghiraukan pandangan heran Rukia.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ichigo kembali dengan dua es krim rasa coklat di tangannya. Ia lalu menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Rukia, "ini kesukaanmu 'kan?"

"Kau ini mau membuatku gendut, hah? Aku tidak mau memakai gaun dengan tubuh penuh lemak!" kata Rukia dengan mimik kesal, namun diambilnya juga es krim lezat itu dari Ichigo.

"_Dasar!" _ batin Ichigo.

Selama menikmati es krim itu, mereka hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk bicara, sekalipun itu hal-hal yang ringan seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa mereka berdua merasa sedikit… canggung?

Tanpa terasa hari semakin gelapdan es di tangan juga telah berpindah ke perut masing-masing tapi ada seolah ada sesuatu yang memaksa Ichigo juga Rukia untuk menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Ada hal menyesakkan yang membuat mereka enggan bicara.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela mobil, "tidak. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Ichigo memandang Rukia dalam-dalam dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijelaskan, lalu perlahan digerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh jemari Rukia. sontak Rukia menoleh ketika merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Ichi?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau tegang, aku juga sama, Rukia. Tinggal seminggu lagi, bersabarlah," Ichigo kemudian menarik napas dalam, "tapi jujur saja, aku masih agak ragu."

Ekspresi Rukia seketika menjadi tegang mendengar kalimat Ichigo, tapi bibirnya seolah tidak mampu untuk bicara. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering.

Ichigo mengganti sentuhan tangannya dengan genggaman erat, "maksudku bukan begitu. Aku hanya…"

Pemuda itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya mata beriris coklat miliknya yang tetap tertuju pada satu titik, Rukia. Dan Ichigo berharap, gadis yang ia sayangi itu bisa menangkap maksud dibalik pandangannya.

Rukia tetap diam.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dalam keheningan, nmaun Ichigo seolah tidak rela melepaskan genggamannya pada Rukia. walaupun tangan yang ia genggam tidak membalas sentuhan jemarinya.

Sampai akhirnya Ichigo menyadari kalau kesenyapan ini semakin mengerikan untuknya, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara, "ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang saja. Urusan hari ini sudah selesi semua 'kan?"

Dengan gerakan lamban ia melepaskan tangannya dari Rukia dan menyalakan mesin mobil berwarna hitam miliknya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja memegang lengannya kuat-kuat dengan mata yang mengarah lurus ke depan.

"Jangan."

"Eh?"

Bibir Rukia berkata lirih, "jangan. Aku masih mau di sini, sebentar saja."

Pandangan heran Ichigo berganti dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut, tangannya kembali meraih jemari gadis itu dan kali ini, ia mendapatkan balasan dari jari-jari mungil Rukia.

"Baiklah," ujar Ichigo pelan. "tapi sebentar saja."

"Ya." Balas Rukia.

Mungkin kali ini, sedikit waktu yang mereka lewati berdua akan bisa mengganti semuanya.

**x****xxx**

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan keras, jas putihnya ia letakkan begitu saja di sandaran kursi. Tanpa berniat mengganti bajunya atau setidaknya menyegarkan tubuh di kamar mandi, Ichigo lebih memilih memejamkan mata sambil sesekali memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya sakit sekali.

Harusnya hari ini juga besok ia libur, tapi telepon mendadak dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja membuatnya harus rela menggantikan rekannya yang seharusnya bertugas sebagai dokter jaga malam ini. rekannya itu mendadak ada urusan atau apalah, Ichigo tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Yang penting besok ia libur. Karena besok adalah hari penting Rukia dan tentu saja hari pentingnya juga.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo membuka matanya, dengan tergesa ia bangun dan membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya segera menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sebuah kotak beludru hitam. Ia lalu membuka kotak itu, dan mengamati benda yang ada di dalamnya. Sepasang cincin dari emas putih dengan model yang sederhana namun tetap terlihat elegan. Ichigo tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika memikirkan bahwa salah satu dari cincin itu besok akan terpasang di jari Rukia.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia kemudian meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja. Yah, itu semua agar ia tidak lupa membawa benda itu besok. Bisa-bisa Rukia dan seluruh Kuchiki menendangnya sebagai pendamping Rukia.

Ichigo kembali memejamkan matanya dan tidak sampai lima menit, pemuda orange itu sudah sampai ke alam mimpi.

**x****xxx**

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari di mana Ichigo juga Rukia memulai lembaran baru dalam hidup mereka.

Rukia nampak begitu anggun dengan gaun putihnya, tangan kirinya menggandeng lengan Ichigo sedangkan yang kanan menggenggam buket mawar putih.

Sementara itu, Ichigo berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah Rukia sambil mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu dalam hati. Ia juga terlihat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan langkah selaras menuju altar, tidak menghiraukan pandangan kagum para undangan. Mereka terus melangkah dengan mantap ke tempat di mana seorang pastur telah menunggu untuk membacakan sumpah suci pernikahan.

Setelah tepat di depan altar, Rukia melepaskan tangannya yang menggandeng lengan Ichigo dan segera mengambil tempat di samping sosok laki-laki dengan _tuxedo_ putih, Shiba Kaien, mempelai laki-laki Kuchiki Rukia.

**X.x**

"Hei, kau mau minum?" tanya Renji sambil menyodorkan segelas _red wine_ pada Ichigo. "Aku tidak minum _wine_." Ichigo menjawab dengan nada malas.

Sahabat Ichigo itu pun terkekeh pelan, "ayolah pak dokter, segelas saja tidak akan membuatmu mabuk."

"Baiklah!" Ichigo menyambar gelas itu dari tangan Renji kemudian meneguk isinya hingga berkurang separuh.

Pandangan mata Ichigo tidak lepas dari sepasang penganting baru yang berdansa dengan mesra. Sesekali ia melihat samng mempelai wanita tertawa kecil, tapi ia jugabisa melihat dengan jelas sorot kessedihan di mata violet yang ia kagumi itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu," Renji berkata sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong di meja di dekat tempat mereka berdiri. "kau seolah begitu mudah melepaskannya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dari awal hubungan kami ini memang sulit dimengerti."

Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan, "tapi setidaknya kau bisa mempertahankan dia 'kan? Bukannya dengan konyol malah menjadi pendamping di hari pernikahannya dengan Kaien. Kau bahkan memberikan cincin pernikahan sebagai hadiah untuk mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"…"

"Ichigo?"

"Aku tidak hidup untuk diriku sendiri, begitu pun Rukia. Seorang Kuchiki seharusnya memag hidup engan seseorang yang sepadan, Renji. Dan sayang sekali orang itu bukan aku." Jawab Ichigo dengan kegetiran yang kentara.

Renji mendengus kesal, "ck! Kau pasrah sekali! Seperti bukan Ichigo yang kukenal!"

"Apa yang kau tahu, hah? Kau pikir aku dan Rukia menerima ini semua begitu saja? Apa kau tahu bagaimana kami berdebat mengenai ini? apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku ketika berusaha meyakinkan Rukia agar menerima Kaien? Agar ia menuruti kata-kata orang tuanya! Padahal aku sendiri tidak rela!"

Renji tercengang mendengar kalimat panjang Ichigo. Untung saja mereka berada di sudut ruangan sehingga kata-kata Ichigo tadi tidak sampai menarik perhatian tamu-tamu yang lain.

"Maaf…"

Ichigo menarik napas kemudian ia hembuskan dengan kuat, berusaha menurunkan emosi yang sempat memuncak. "sudahlah." Ujar Ichigo singkat.

Renji sekali lagi menepuk pundak Ichigo sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian.

Setelah Renji agak menjauh, Ichigo kembali menatap Rukia yang masih sibuk berdansa dengan Kaien, bibir Ichigo kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan ia mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinngi, "aku bersulang untukmu, Rukia. semoga kau bahagia."

**X****.x**

**So why did I fall in love with you?  
Our past  
I can't return there anymore (I thought it over)  
Why couldn't I grab your hand and take you away?  
No matter how much time passes  
You're supposed to be by my side  
****That won't happen anymore...**

Musik romantis yang menggema di ruangan itu mengiringi langkah-langkah Ichigo dan Rukia yang berdansa dengan irama yang pas. Kali ini, dengan nekat Ichigo meminta ijin pada Kaien untuk mengajak Rukia berdansa dengannya dan tentu saja laki-laki ceria itu dengan mudah memberi ijin orang yang ia tahu sebagai sahabat dekat istrinya

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Ichigo bertanya seranya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Kau terlihat kacau. Tidak seperti seorang pengantin."

"…."

Rukia membenamkan wajahnyadi dada Ichigo, membiarkan air mata mengalir deras tanpa bisa ditahan. "memangnya siapa yang membuatku begini, hah?"

"Jangan menangis, bodoh!" Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lagi-lagi hening menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara pelan. "kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Kau menyesal?" Rukia balik bertanya di sela tangisnya.

"Entah." Jawab Ichigo.

Rukia kali ini mendongak, menatap wajah Ichigo, "aku menyayangimu."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Rukia memejamkan matanya saat Ichigo menghadiahi keningnya sebuah ciuman.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Rukia. semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Rukia sedikit tersenyum, "aku harap begitu, Ichi."

Sebenarnya baik ichigo maupun Rukia tidak begitu yakin kalau setelah ini mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ini sudah keputusan mereka berdua. Dan ini yang tebaik, setidaknya untuk keluarga mereka, karena seperti kata Ichigo. Kita hidup bukan untuk diri kita sendiri.

**OWARI**

**AN : **minna-san saya kembali dengan fic (gaje) IchiRuki, tapi Ichi ga nikah sama Rukia :P *digaplok fans IchiRuki*

Judulnya saya ambil dari lagu milik DBSK (Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou) tapi maaf, judul sama isi ficnya ga sesuai *headbang ke tembok terdekat*

RnR, Please?


End file.
